Latias to Latios
by Setsuna Damius
Summary: On an island that none of the Pokemon games, or shows, have ever taken place on, an injured Latias appears before a young boy. Take the adventure with them all the way across the island that they live on to get her back to Latios.
1. Chapter 1: Ice Cage

Latias to Latios

CHAPTER 1: Latias' Ice Cage

Looking out the window, all I could see was a wall of white snow. The house seemed to groan at the harsh winds spewing from the sky. No matter all the commotion of weather, Eevee sat on the couch by the fire, completely conked out from boredom.

I touched the window while smiling at the snow and muttered," I know I love snow, but this is even a little too much for me."

"Eev!" shouted Eevee, right next to me. I jumped slightly and looked down at her.

"Awake already?" I asked. Picking her up like a cat and putting her on the large window sill. Suddenly Eevee quickly jumped off the window sill and ran down to the couch, hiding under it.

Suddenly a pulse of light blasted through the thick wall of snow. The room shook as I fell down to the floor and hugged the back of the couch in fear. Even the lights flickered for a matter of seconds, till it all ended.

My knees shook like they I was walking around in snow, bare foot. Even my hands trembled no matter how hard I locked them onto the couch.

"What has just happened?" I asked trying to get to my feet. I felt an almost intense feel, like as if suddenly I was wearing a heavy jacket over my shoulders. Only the intense aura of a ghost-type pokemon can cause this, but I knew that no ghosts lived in our house.

I fell back down, suddenly noticing that I was starting to gasp for air. I put my hands up to my throat as if I were choking on the air. I fell down to the floor as my body suddenly craved for more air. The room started to spin slowly like if I were in a dream.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my hand that made me breath in deeply. I pulled my hand from beneath me and looked at it.

Bite marks?

I got up off the floor and breathed in again, deeply. I looked down behind me to see eevee.

"Thank you," I managed to say. My breath returned to normal and the room stopped spinning. I sat up and patted eevee lightly. I must have started to hyper-ventilate. The way I did before when a Gengar took over our house, but my mom kicked it out before it had a chance to do any real damage. But this was for more intense than before, no mere pokemon could've caused this.

I jumped at the sudden scrapping noise. I spun my head at the door, only to find eevee clawing at it. I lightly sighed and tried to stand up. I fell back down and said," Eevee, don't ever do that again."

She ignored me, which was rare, and continued to claw at the door.

"Eevee?" I asked, this time a little worried.

"Eev…" she said worriedly.

I sighed lightly and looked back out the window.

"Alright," I said. I knew something was out there and whatever was out there was most likely something I didn't want to get into. Something to get me off of this mountain…

"Eevee," I said lightly sighing. "We will explore, and you shall lead."

I ran up the stairs and into my room. Then I pulled open a closet door and threw on a thick black jacket. I shoved on a pair of skiing pants over my pajamas. I put on a pair of gloves and adjusted the straps on them, and remarked at how everything I wore was black. I pulled on a neck-warmer over my head and pulled out a pair of skiing goggles to look through. The frame was white but the plastic visor was orange tinted. I breathed into it and rubbed it with my gloves. It was a gift from my mother, and I had meant to cherish it with my dear life.

I put my keys in my pocket and adjusted the goggle's straps. I finally stomped down stairs to reach my boots to find eevee waiting for me as she paced back and forth across the room. Another thing she did very rarely as she was very patient due to our training.

Ignoring her sudden changes in personality, I picked up a pair of boots from around the entrance and sat down to put them on. She stared at me from the entrance, irritation written across her face as I tied the shoe laces on my boots.

"Lead me," I said, opening the door. Suddenly a strong gust of wind threw open the door nearly hitting me as it slammed wide open. Snow poured in as I jumped outside with eevee and quickly pulled the door closed. I looked down from the short flight of stairs and found the snow already at the height of my knee.I pulled up my neck warmer over my nose and saw eevee drowning in the snow up to her neck. Something she also got used to.

"Allow me to pick you up," I said, pulling her out of the snow. I carried her like if she were a baby and continued forward.

I tromped through the snow in the darkness, barely able to dodge the camouflaged trees in front of me. Even with my goggles, the rate at which the snow fell at was like trying to dry my goggles in the rain. On top of that my breath fogged up the visors, making it nearly impossible to see through. Furthermore, it was nearly impossible to move with the snow up to my knees. Already snow was diving into my boots, making my socks soaking wet and numb to the bone.

I breathed out and felt my breath run out of my neck warmer and up into my goggles. Suddenly eevee tugged at my arm. I knelt down to let her walk, but she sunk into the snow. Though she seemed to try to swim to the right. That meant I had to walk right, I guess.

I pulled her out of the snow and turned towards the right as she did and continued.

After 5 minutes of repeating the process, she finally jumped out of my hands and into a large mound of snow Next to a tree. It had to be taller than I was because when I looked up, the snow seemed to tumble over me like an Abomasnow .

Eevee started to create a hole in the mound, throwing snow onto my already buried legs.

I waddled over to her and knelt down beside her, copying her movements and throwing snow over my back. Ignoring time, me brushed away at the snow, stopping only to clear the snow off of my goggles. When suddenly it hit me.

I tore the glove off my right hand and found my fingers to be completely numb from the cold.

"H-how," I said, finding that both of my hands were suddenly cold. I balled both of them into fists and squeezed, tightly feeling like even the blood in my hands were frozen. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket and watched eevee work away.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, almost expecting her to answer me. I pulled a hand from my jacket and removed the glove from it. I slowly moved me hand to eevee's paw and felt it. Suddenly as if a needle stuck my hand, I let go of it. Her paws felt like they were almost frozen.

"Eevee stop," I yelled over the roaring wind.

She continued her excavation, ignoring my warning. I pulled her up and was met with resistance. She kicked at my arms and frantically tried to escape.

"Eevee, Stop!" I shouted.

She continued to twist and turned in my hands till I was forced to let her go. She continued drilling at the snow mound.

Something was definitely off here, she never acted like so. I looked back at the snow mound and frowned at it. What froze my hands like this. It was true that often my hands were cold and I wore gloves indoors just to keep them warm, but this was truly outrageous.

I poked at the snow and felt the cold rush through my glove. But I also felt something, it was hard but something told me. Something, I could feel it like a force or telepathy, there was something beyond the ice. I quickly peeled the snow off the ice. This time I moved more vigorously, for curiosity was now in control. I stopped when I had made a hole large enough for my body to fit through. But beneath the ice, I could see something. It was red colored and it seemed to continue on.

I punched at the ice as hard as possible, but instead of the ice breaking, I could feel my knuckles swell up from the cold and impact.

"Haaa…." I breathed out, moving my fist back to rub it lightly. I put my gloves back on and put my hand in my pocket.

I stood back up and rammed the ice with my foot, only to slip on the snow and fall back. It was not possible to kick it, I thought to myself as I fell into the snow. And like if someone were burying me alive, snow fell all over my face. I got back up and knelt down on my knees and leaned on the ice with all my weight. But nothing happened except my palms were starting to turn blue.

Then with a little bit of thought I rammed into it with my right elbow. Only to find that the cold ran through my coat, like it was a thing summer shirt, and the blow made my elbow hurt. Then I switched to my other elbow and gave the ice another blow. Nothing happened.

Then curious to see if I could see what was under the ice from another part of the snow mound, I moved to the left of eevee and started to dig with my hands. After a few minutes I reached the same ice that I found on the other side. I rubbed the snow from the area and looked in through the ice.

My eyes opened wide at what I found. I couldn't tell what it was, but it had a sleek face. A red triangle was marked over its head. It seemed like its eyes were closed calmly, if not it was going to sleep forever. This most likely meant it had to be a pokemon.

This time with adrenaline force I started to ram into with my elbows. Ignoring the pain that rushed up my arms every blow, through closed eyes and gritted teeth. I could almost feel my eyes get watery from the pain but I kept ushering on, trying to get the ice to crack.

Eventually, my elbows seemed to feel like they were broke or fractured.

Then I started to resort to my fist, delivering a non-stop flurry of slow punches. I felt something warm on my fists, the warmth oozed from my knuckles to my fingers. I could feel is drench into the gloves, but that only seemed to make me want to punch even harder.

Suddenly as if I were waiting for an egg to hatch, the ice cracked as my fist met the icy surface. Then I drilled forward and smashed my palms into it, trying to make the crack spread. I moved my hands back, and pushed again with all my weight. I laid against the ice with my weight on it. I could hear the crack spread, till suddenly it all shattered. I fell inside and felt the sharp glass like ice push into my coat. I breathed out and stood up. I looked through the hole, to find a red and white creature. It was elegant, and it's body seemed to be made for speed as its overall shape was like an arrow. It had no legs and was covered injuries. Like if the creature had been in fire, it was burned all over the place. But the white skin looked pale and almost blue from the cold.

Eevee peered through the hole with me, looking down upon the creature, trying to figure out what it was. Though I had a single impossible idea, is it a Latias?

Either way I grabbed the cold creature and pulled her through the hole I made. Finding her surprisingly light for such a big creature I laid her down on the snow outside the ice. She was skinny, looking as if she hadn't eaten in days.

I touched her face and felt a small movement, perhaps she was still breathing. How was I going to bring her back was the question. No matter how light she was, it was not possible to simply carry her back.

"The sled…" I muttered, remembering at home that I had a sled large enough to fit the creature on. I unzipped my jacket and put the jacket over the long creature.

"Survive just a little while longer." I said, standing back up. I could feel the ice cold wind bite my skin and suck the warmth and color out of it.

Ignoring the pain in my hands, I picked up eevee and trampled through the snow. Following my halfway covered footprints for guidance. Time flew on quickly as I trampled through the snow. I hugged Eevee for warmth as I hugged him close to my chest. I could feel her pawns, cold like ice, but thankfully they were not as beaten as my hands were.

I fumbled for my keys as I fished them out of my pocket. I held my hand that shook from the cold, with my other hand and somehow managed to get the key into the keyhole. I dropped eevee onto the couch and ran up the stairs, neglecting to take off my frosted boots. I yanked open my door and dove into my closet searching for the sled. I threw everything my hands could grab onto the floor till I dug my way to the back to find a dusty sled.

It was almost as old as I was, 14. I remember being told that I got it from one of my mom's friends when I was just born. I never understood why, but I sure am thankful now.

I ran down the stairs feeling the bruises all across my arms starting to swell up. Eevee sat at the bottom of the stairs alone, waiting for me.

"You stay here, I'll do fine alone." I said, patting her on her head before leaving again. I ran out the door, forgetting to close the door on the way out and continued to tread through the snow. I retraced the footsteps back to the creature, feeling the snow claw through my pajamas.

It had been about another five minutes when I got to the creature. She hadn't moved but still slowly breathed, exhaling cold air.

I put the sled next to her and slowly tried to pick her up. But none of my muscles refused to work in the cold. I then tried to push her onto the sled but the sled laid on a mound that made it hard for me to push her onto the sled.

"Crud…" I cried lightly, as my body refused to work with no kind of jacket. I sucked in my breath and rapped my arms around her body. Somehow with a lot of groaning, I pulled her off the ground by an inch and quickly dropped her onto the sled.

I scooped up the roped that was attached to the large sled and started to pull, using only the strength in my legs and the weight of my body. The sled quickly jerked back and my own weight threw me to the snow. I jumped up, shocked by the sudden cold that spread along my back. I looked around for a few seconds and scooped up the reins of the sled and started to run toward my house. Pulling the sled with all my strength I could feel my hand numb with pain and cold. My elbows were contorted with bruises from slamming them against the ice. My jogging soon was replaced with steps that were covered in ice.

I pushed forward against the wind and snow, as they attempted to quit. There was a giant light in the distance, my house. It seemed to glow more than I could ever remember as I took another mechanical step towards it. In the distance I could see something dark come out of the house.

Ignoring, I pushed ahead through the snow. My feet numb with ice and snow, I could feel my body start to give in. Weariness started to blotch my vision as I was only minutes away from home.

The sled got stuck as I took another step forward. Now the black object that was coming towards me was closer and I could tell it was furry, but still it seemed to be blurry.

I swallowed my breath and gave the sled a pull with my weight, and fell down against the snow. My body shook with the sudden chill and somehow I slowly got up. My body was petrified with frost, and for the first time in my life, I thought I was going to get frostbite.

I grabbed at the reins of the sled and pulled forward. The black object was now recognizably close, it was eevee. She ran behind me as I pulled the sled forward. Then I suddenly felt the sled get lighter, plowing it through the snow I noticed how it became easier to move. After a handful of minutes, I pulled the sled through the door, feeling the warmth of the fire place hit me like a barrier.

I pulled the sled inches further and into the floor with eevee pushing forward with me. I could see the fire place through my goggles, it seemed to glow warmer than I could ever remember. I breathed out and jerked the sled forward again, ignoring the fact that I was probably damaging the floor a little. I tore off the goggles and laid them on the floor. That was when I finally noticed my purple knuckles and the quivering of my arms.

With a final effort I heaved the sled across the floor and in front of the fire place, then I immediately collapsed to the floor. I welcomed the warm air into my lungs as I breathed in with a small smile at the edges of my mouth. Eevee collapsed to the right of me, and curled into a ball before the warm fireplace. Soon my body stopped quivering and pain seared across my knuckles and elbows.

I got up slowly, my body still limp with pain and cold. I threw the jacket off of the creature and moved it onto Eevee who fell asleep peacefully. I rapped her in my jacket and moved her onto the couch for now.

"Time to get to work," I muttered watching the color of the creature's skin return.

Damius Note: Yes I'm back...

If there are any mistakes I made please note them in a review, or send a private message. I hope you enjoyed the one chapter, please review the story because I'm curious to see how it's going.


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen Plagues

Chapter 2: Frozen Plagues

I opened my eyes to have a bright light shine in my face. I could feel my eyes water as I turned over quickly, but immediately I felt that my bed was much harder than usual and my arms hurt like if they were hammered to death. I got up and found that I was sleeping on the floor of the living room. The fire in the fire place had gone out and the blinds were open just a crack. The room was dark except the sunlight that made its way through the cracks of the blind. A single large blanket was pulled over me, covering me perfectly.

I pulled the sleeve off of my right arm and found that my elbow and fists were covered in scabs and purple bruises.

Then suddenly what happened last night came flowing back to me.

'I must have been too tired to even get back into my bed,' I thought to myself, while looking down at the floor.

I stood up and checked on the red creature that slept on my bed. She quietly snored and seemed to be comfortable underneath the blanket that I had provided her with last night. I sighed lightly and walked into the kitchen to find Eevee sleeping in her crib. 'She must have woken up and moved here later on last night,' I thought to myself as reached for the medical cabinets.

I quietly opened them and pulled out a roll of bandages and a bottle of ointment.

'Made with Oran Berries!' The bottle said in big red letters. I opened the bottle of salve, that smelled more like medicine than berries, and poured it onto the bandages. Then I tied the bandages tightly to my elbows and fists, and opened the refrigerator behind me.

I pulled out some vegetables, some spaghetti, and a couple different sauces. I poured some water into a pan that sat on the stove and turned on the fire. Then from another cabinet I pulled out a cutting board and laid against the table and started to cut away at the vegetables.

As I cut away, I silently smiled, loving the quiet calm morning. It felt like a moment of rest, peace and just pure calm. Not a thing in the world to worry about, no action, just a time to sit down and drink some tea. Of course even though I was cooking, I still loved my quiet mornings.

"Eev,'' yawned eevee from her bed.

She watched me with drowsy eyes as I chopped away with perfect precision.

I could hear the water start to boil and pop, but I ignored it as I finished slicing away at a carrot. Then I got up from my seat and walked over to the stove and poured in some pasta from its box. I adjusted the bandages and sat back down onto my chair, getting back to work.

I sat down to eat breakfast, which was spaghetti that had a very light soy sauce taste and was heavily salted. I quietly looked out the window as I took another bite from my food. I could hear something flap and fall lightly behind me. But I ignored it as I stared up at the empty sky.

"What is it like out there?" I pondered.

"Eeev!" hissed eevee behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a white floating creature blocking the doorway.

"You're awake!" I said, trying to lower my excitement and volume. I quietly pushed myself out of my chair and walked over to eevee. The creature's golden eyes followed me across the room, without a single expression but almost upset.

"Sorry," I said petting eevee lightly. "She's not used to new pokémon."

She glared at me, with a tense expression written across her face. Chill bumps started to grow on my back as she seemed to watch my every move like a stray purugly.

"You must be hungry," I said retreating to the oven slowly. I reached for a dish on the cabinet and pulled it back. Then suddenly a loud sound sprung from the cabinet like a church bell. I stood there, almost in fear, as the sound bounced across the room. I looked back and saw the creature flinch, but still she kept her eyes on me. Eevee moved back closer to me glaring back at the creature. With the spaghetti server that was left in the pot, I pulled out some spaghetti and dumped it onto the plate.

I walked over to her slowly with the plate as she glared at me more than the food. She hissed at me as I got close enough to reach and touch her with my arm.

Eevee quietly hissed back at her, as I stood perfectly between the two. I slowly kneeled and put down the plate of spaghetti and slowly walked away, almost happy to get the chance to get away from them.

My knees finally buckled and I slowly sat down next to eevee. I could see the creature move look down at the food and back at me, trying to decide if she could trust me or not.

"I'm on your side." I said, slowly crawling towards it. I picked up a single strand of spaghetti and ate it.

"See." I said, watching it glare at me again. I slowly backed away as her glare softened.

She stared at me and then slowly started to eat at the spaghetti. I lightly sighed and her stare fell back on me again. I could feel Eevee tense again. I winced from the sudden glare and fell back a little.

She continued to eat away at the spaghetti and didn't mind me any attention. I shifted uncomfortably on the floor as I stared at her. What was she, well that was obviously a Latias from all the legends and pictures, from various ancient sites like cave paintings and stained glasses, my mom and her books told me about. Why is she here, and where is her brother latios, or is she a Ditto or Zoroark in disguise, after all she was known for her kind personality, I think.

I scratched my head lightly, and gave up on the wonder and decided to just proclaim her as Latias. I slowly stroked Eevee's head and looked back out the window to daydream. Today was going to be a long day.

A few hours later...

Somehow Latias' had become used to me as I slowly walked away to make tea, about an hour later after feeding her spaghetti, she didn't glare at me, as sharply. I sat calmly in the kitchen and stared out the window, drinking my cup of tea, as the latias slept on the couch in the living room.

I had to remove the bandages, but I had to get close to her to do. I went to the cabinet and pulled out a small pair of silver scissors. The end was slightly curved so I could cut bandages that were tightly wrapped to the Pokemon's skin.

I put the scissors in my pocket and slowly walked over to Latias.

"Latias?" I called, unsure what to call her. Her head quickly moved off of the couch, her eyes glaring at me.

"I'm going to take off your bandages, will you let me approach you?" I asked, cautiously with my hands up.

She didn't say anything but let her head fall back to the couch. I slowly approached her, my hands still up. Once I got close enough to touch her, I could almost feel her tense up.

"Don't worry," I muttered kneeling on the couch. I pulled at a bandage around her neck and then looked around for a knot. I put my hand in my pocket feeling for the scissors.

I slowly cut at the bandages, keeping my eye on Latias' head. Trying to figure out if she would think that what I was holding against her was a weapon. Her eyes looked at me then back at the scissor.

Suddenly I had my back against the wall across from the couch and something warm was on my arm.

" ?" I moaned, kind of confused. Pain slowly started to run both up my back and arm. My arms were sizzling with pain as, they were leaned against the wall. I looked at my arm and saw the sight of my own blood. Three large red lines were marked against my arm.

I looked up and saw Latias hovering off the couch. Eevee ran in from the kitchen, and at me and then at the Latias.

"Grr…" Growled Eevee, defending me from Latias. Then she combusted into an angry toned fit of shouts.

"Eevee!" I said, cutting into her fitful yells. She continued to yell at the Latias without no signs of stopping.

"Eevee!" I said, getting up and walking to her. My body ached from, what seemed to be, me getting thrown at the wall. I walked over to her and hugged her with one arm as she stopped.

"It's all right, Eevee, calm down." I whispered, clenching her.

"Eev…" she murmured, looking up at me with big eyes like if she were saying, 'I was saying all that for you.'

I looked up at the Latias, who looked sad and almost hurt. 'I never knew my Eevee was harsh enough to hurt a legendary creature's feelings,' I thought to myself.

The Latias slowly floated towards me, slowly.

"Stand back!" I shouted at her, wondering if she was still after me. She looked even more hurt and moved back.

Maybe Eevee told her what happened and the Latias was just really defensive, not mean.

"Just let me bandage up my arms." I said, standing up slowly. She stared at me with sad eyes of guilt. She looked down at her claws and looked back at me.

I walked into the kitchen and took out another bandage kit and pulled out a roll of bandages and some disinfecting salve to apply to the wound.

She's not here to hurt me, if she was then she would have already came after me. I suppose she understands the situation, and that has to mean Eevee explained what happened. I bit down on my tongue and sprayed the salve over my arm. Pain rose up my arm quickly and as quickly as it came I got used to the pain. I clenched my hand into a fist and wrapped the bandage around my arm.

I took in a quick breath and walked into the living room where Eevee sat idly on the floor. The Latias looked more ashamed than earlier, as I walked back into the room.

I looked at the bandage and found that I was still bleeding, but it had to do for now. Now to the matter at hand, how was I going to even start to speak to Latias?

"Alright, then…" I started to say, but there were no other words that came out of my mouth. "Umm…Well I forgive you for acting defensive, and the fact that you cut me. I forgive you and I understand your reason."

She smiled lightly at that but she still seemed to be sad. If only there was a way for me to talk to her, this would be much easier.

"Next, um… you can stay here as long as you like, and please make yourself feel at home. Finally, can I cut the bandages? I'm sure that the bandages are in your way, rather than helping you."

The latias floated towards me as I picked up the pair of scissors, off the floor, and slowly cut away at the bandages. Eevee watched me calmly from the corner of the room, sort of just hanging out.

Relieved that the tension in the house finally dropped I sighed lightly and cut at the last bandage.

"You're good to go." I said, rolling the bandages up into a ball and walking into the kitchen.

I threw the ball of bandages into a trash can and walked back out. I slowly walked up the stairs and into my room. Then I opened a textbook on my desk and started to study from it. Pain still ran through my arm as I wrote down notes on both pokemon and human medical science.

It was about another three hours before I got bored and walked back downstairs.

Latias picked up her head and motioned with her hand for me to come towards her. Thinking about it for a few seconds I walked over to her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then suddenly a blue clear film, shaped as a sphere, appeared around us. She opened her eyes, and they glowed bright white.

"Latias?" I asked.

Suddenly the film turned into the sky and the floor became the trees and ground. I looked closely and found that I was starting to rise, but I didn't feel that I was falling.

"Grrrohhhhhhhh!" Shrieked something behind me.

The tension, from last night, rose again but this time not as breath taking. Goose bumps pulsed through my body and I suddenly didn't want to turn around. But no matter how much I warned myself, I pushed my neck back, as if it were frozen, and looked back.

I stared into the eyes of something, its eyes as large as my hand. The creatures eyes were not staring at me, but through me. I could almost see infinite knowledge, wisdom, and age, in its golden eyes.

Its head was as tall as my body and was much wider. It's body, as heavy as it looked, it flew through the air with its strange shaped wings, that I would've otherwise claimed flightless or useless. Certain part of its body was white like the newest of snow, and it much taller than a beartic.

But none of this scared me, it was the fact that most of the creatures body was made of ice. Its wings, tail, certain parts of its body and head. The ice was so cold that I could've swore that I could feel frost emanating from it.

I turned around again and saw the Latias, but she was clear like tinted glass. The creature chased her through the sky, with me right between the two. We flew across the sky at top speed till Latias flew into the clouds. The area the creature entered from made the clouds start to turn grey like a drop of food coloring in a bucket of water. The ground started to move at hundreds of miles per hour, making the trees and clouds a blur of grey and green. Suddenly there was a large flash of light and cold air. I blinked and found snow starting to pour down mercilessly like hail. Through the onslaught of snow, Latias flew down into the rug of trees. I could see something clear like crystals starting to cover her as she fell.

The scene changed. Suddenly I was behind Latias, who floated before a group of ten people. All of them had their hair dyed orange with pitch black eyes, as I assumed they were contacts. All of them wore a strange set of black robes, like if they were, wizards?

A single woman walked out from the group of people.

I frowned at the next person in robes that stood out from the crowd. She wore white robes and tall boots. Underneath her robes she wore a light jacket and ski pants.

"Mom?" I muttered, unsure. But it had to be, who else had natural orange hair with clear eyes. Besides who else had a face that was like hers.

"Release Kyurem, Dr. Enki!" shouted my mom, swinging her arm and opening her hand at the Latias.

"Yes mam!" shouted back an old man in the back.

A short man in the back took off his backpack as Latias' stared in wonder. He unzipped and took out what appeared to be a large electric generator and two larger than average pokeballs. He hooked the electric generator to one pokeball and pressed a button.

"Everybody move! Move!" shouted the scientist, running away.

Everybody moved out of the way, quickly forming a circle around the ball. At this time Latias was starting to leave, sensing that whatever was going to come out was dangerous.

There was a bright flash and the creature from earlier appeared, again. The creature looked at me and flew towards me. I through myself onto the floor and covered my head for a few seconds.

Nothing happened.

I dared to look up and saw that the creature flew overhead. Of course I forgot that was an illusion.

I stood back up and patted down my ruffled clothes.

So now I'm guessing this was supposed to mean that she was attacked by a group of people controlling an unknown pokemon. They seemed to also be led by my mother, obviously there had to be a misunderstanding.

The scene changed again.

This time I stood in a forest opening. Light poured into the empty space from the bright sun. In the center was a single fallen creature. It was the same as the Latias, however he was blue.

He laid there without moving at all, except for his faint and slow breathing. From behind a tree, a long sleek Linoone appeared. He held a berry from his mouth and ran over to the fallen creature. The linoone gave the berry to the pokemon and ran off.

I quietly walked towards the creature and studied it. Slow breathing and laying here like this, unresponsive to the pokemon. Not a good sign, in fact a sign of illness.

I walked closer, and bent down to looked at the creatures face. He was pale and looked very uncomfortable. I leaned down to touch it, but my hand slipped through.

Oh yeah, this wasn't reality.

I lightly slapped my forehead and inspected the creature without touching him. Till I walked to a single discolored area on his back. It wasn't the color of a bruise but it was almost brown.

"The pokemon plague!" I gasped. I had read about it enough times in both medical and history books. Hundreds of years ago, when the island was at war, one half the island had a cure for the plague, the other half didn't. The half that had the plague was easily conquered the other half that had no chance against the side with no cure to the plague. Though last time I checked this plague had completely disappeared.

Fortunately, I lived on the half of the island with the cure. Since it grew in cold places at high altitudes.

Latias' eyes closed and the film shattered and dispersed into air. Her eyes opened and she blinked a couple times.

This was an easy guess, Latios and Latias are brothers in the legends. So that most likely meant that she came here for the herbs but was attacked on the way here…

"So I'm guessing you want the herbs to cure Latios with, right?" I asked her.

She nodded at me and kept her eyes on me.

"Good news there up the mountain, it's a short climb so you won't need to come along. In fact I'll get going right now." I said, walking up the stairs.

Setsuna Damius' note

I'm sorry it took such a long time to post this new chapter, I really am, but you must understand I have school. Though this chapter is sort of used to release more conflicts and stuff, I didn't add any action because, as you can already see, I didn't really have time to. However, if I follow my story map correctly, there should be less talking and stuff in the next chapter. Once again I'm sorry for the inconveniently long wait to release the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Icy Trails

Chapter 3: Icy Escape

I pulled out my jacket from the closet and put it on, over a thick wool sweater. I put on a pair of ski pants and put on a pair of earmuffs. I looked out the window at the thick coating of snow and wondered if I needed to wait for a little while before I could go outside. I stuffed an expandable herb collecting bag into my pocket.

The sooner I got the herbs the sooner Latias can leave, and the sooner Latios can get out of his illness. I picked up a tall pair of boots from my closet and walked out of my room and sat down on the stairs.

I tied my shoe laces and stood up to stretched. It's been at least a month since the last time I walked around outside, due to the constant snow storms. I walked towards the door and Latias followed me.

"Stop," I said, putting a hand up to stop her. "If another person saw you, they would try to catch you and there would be an army of paparazzi at my house."

She moved back a little looking as if she understood.

"Alright I'll see you in a few..." I started to say.

Her eyes glowed lightly for a few seconds and a ball of light surrounded her.

I covered my eyes with my arms, squinting in the light. After a few seconds the warm light that had engulfed the room disappeared allowing me to stop covering my eyes. In Latias' place stood a young teenager. From her knitted grey hat flowed long auburn hair, perfectly straight as if it was cut just yesterday. Her eyes were golden and showed a sign of intelligence but were hidden behind a bright naive smile. She wore a pair of expensive looking designer jeans with a thin jacket. A pair of tall brown boots reached up the sides of her jeans.

"What about your injuries?" I asked, trying to get her to stay in.

She shrugged at me and smiled.

"Alright at least let me lend you a jacket." I said, walking back upstairs still dumbfounded by the sudden transformation.

I opened the door to my and searched for a slightly smaller jacket. I looked at a black jacket that I wore a year ago and thought about it for a few seconds. Satisfied with my own decision, I slung it over my shoulder and jogged down the stairs to hand it to her.

I walked over to her and showed her the jacket.

She looked at it and frowned for a second, then, taking it out of my arm, she smelled it lightly. With nothing else to say she put it on.

"Let's get going. Eevee!" I shouted, getting her attention. "Want to come with us?"

She appeared from the kitchen and yawned. Then she walked back to, probably, her crib.

"Alright let's get going then." I said, facing a different wall to turn off the lights. I opened the door and the snow poured in, nearly pushing me off my feet.

"Wow!" I said, jumping back to avoid getting buried by the snow.

The snow reached up to my thighs, and seemed to continue in the distance forever without a single dent in the snow.

"I suppose that means wait," I said, trying to close the door.

Latias grabbed my arm and pushed me back behind her.

I could hear Latias breathe in quietly and then she held her breath. After a few seconds she released it all at once, making a sound a high-pitched in-human sound.

She threw her hands up in front of her and looked down at the snow. Suddenly there was a powerful gale that pulsed through me and quickly left. I looked past Latias' shoulder and saw that the snow before her was blown away, revealing a large patch of wet land.

"Dragon breath," I muttered in silent awe.

Latias continued forward, stepping onto the grassy wet land. She looked around perplexed by the scenery.

I stepped outside and stretched lightly, feeling pain run up both of my arms.

"Latias!" I said, grabbing her attention. "Our destination is up there!"

I pointed at the top of a snowcapped hill. She followed my finger with her eyes and looked at the top of the mountain.

I jumped into the snow and pushed forward with force toward the peak. I could feel snow welcoming itself into my feet, wetting my socks. I pushed some snow back with my hands, trying my best to swim through. Then my foot hit something hard and I lost balance. I threw my hands up behind me trying to get a grip on something.

Finding nothing the white snow rose up to my face and collided with me. Suffocating in the snow I pushed back up and got onto my feet, my face cold with snow.

Latias chuckled behind me, laughing at my fall.

I patted the snow off my jacket and continued forward. I could hear Latias walking behind me, stepping in my trails.

************************************************** ****************************  
About 30 minutes later…

"This is the peak," I announced, throwing my hands up. The sun started to sink among the rug of snowcapped trees.

I fell to my knees, tired from pushing through the snow. My legs were numb and my toes felt crowded in the hard wet snow, inside my boots.

I stood back up, and looked behind me to see Latias nearly slipping on the trail I left behind for her.

"Alright," I said, stretching again. "The Herbs are most likely buried underneath all of this snow."

I fell down to my knees and patted the snow away softly, and found grass.

Latias watched me work away vigorously, slowly pushing the snow away.

"Found one!" I said, uprooting it and bringing it to Latias for her to see.

The herb looked like a cross between a clover and grass, but with a light green tintThe stem looked more like a piece of grass and from the stem leaves shaped like a clover sprouted.

She studied it and smelled it lightly. I pulled out the portable bag from my pocket and unfolded, creating something as big as a small sack pack. I softly put the herb in the bag and dropped it to the ground.

Then Latias grabbed me by my arm and slowly raised me up. She pushed me back behind her again and put her hands in front of her.

"No!" I shouted, getting in front of her before she could breathe in.

She stared at me with a light frown.

"You might destroy the herbs by doing so. They're quite fragile," I added, watching her put her hands down.

I knelt down again and started to push through the snow with my hands, pushing the snow away like if I were an archaeologist, delicately patting away sand from the fossil. Eventually taking my gloves off, I carefully pulled more snow away from ground, finding more herbs to up-root.

It was probably another thirty minutes before I looked back. Latias had worked twice as fast, and suddenly it seemed that there were a good amount of herbs in the bag.

"That's good enough!" I said, standing back up and stretching my back. I picked up the bag and looked inside to be sure that all the herbs inside were correct, in which they were. I carefully swung the bag over my shoulder and stretched my back. I could feel the bruises on my arm as the strings of the bag tightened around my wrists.

Latias lifted her head at me and I smiled at her, softly. She stood up and we both followed my trail back down to my house.

We were at my house in a matter of minutes, and I had already decided to spend the night turning the herbs into usable medicines. As I approached my house, a man in a large jacket stood in front of my house. A black hood was pulled over his face to cover his identity while he sat beside the door. An oversized Houndoom sat beside him, asleep on the dry Earth.

I stopped and crept down quietly moving towards the backdoor, away from the two beings. Snow rose up to my nose as I quietly moved in the same path. Latias feeling my sudden change in tension, knelt down with me.

I stood up to look over the snow path that we hid in. The Pokemon and his trainer undisturbed. I motioned with my hand for Latias to follow me and we quietly continued down the same path.

I looked up before continuing down the same trail I made.

I pointed towards the right at the backdoor of my house. From this range we were probably barely out of ear shot of the Houndoom. I took a careful step into the snow, and looked back again. The Houndoom stayed asleep. I walked forward carefully, each step feeling tenser than the last. Latias stayed behind me, carefully walking into my footsteps. We were minutes away from the backdoor, but as we got closer, the higher the chances of the Houndoom hearing us.

Halfway crept I jumped off the trail into a new spot of snow. I could feel the snow rise up my pants as I landed.

I bit down a light whimper and looked the other way at the Houndoom. Not a single reaction.

I was now at my house, all I needed to do was jump about a couple more times, without making too much noise. Tension rose in my body as the chances of me getting back home were slim. What if I told Latias to runoff, I pondered to myself, if that were to happen the Houndoom would eventually catch her scent.

I looked around again and jumped into another patch of snow, ice crackling beneath me, just two more.

Behind me I could hear Latias jumping into my tracks.

Here I go, I thought to myself.

"Hey, you!" shouted a man behind me.

Caught… I thought to myself.

I turned around and jumped out of the snow into another patch of snow.

The man and Houndoom glared at me and Latias as we got closer.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you seen this red and white dragon creature that resembles a Latias around here?" asked the man as we got closer. The man wore a large red jacket and shiny black ski pants. He had a small brown mustache and wore a gold piercing in his ear.

"No, sir." I answered, calmly.

"Who's that?" asked the man, pointing at Latias.

"Her, she's just a person that needed advice on where to find these herbs." I lied, opening the bag of herbs to show him. "I'm going to have to take them home and boil them to make some actual medicine."

"I see…" said the man. His Houndoom came closer and took a quick whiff from the bag. He turned his head at the harsh smell and came closer to smell me. I lightly patted him with a cold hand and he licked it.

"Houndoom seems to like you," he said, watching the houndoom's tail swing from side to side. "He doesn't generally like people, even me."

I shrugged and patted the Houndoom, moving the gloves from his temple to his nose.

The Houndoom walked over to Latias and immediately started to growl.

"Seems she doesn't like your friend," said the man, his eyes squinting with suspicion.

"Must be the smell of the herbs on her." I started to explain. "After all she was the one who was doing most of the work. Either that or, maybe the smell of the herb is stuck on his nose, after all I just touched his nose by accident."

"Maybe so." He said, watching Houndoom growl at Latias. I could hear Latias uncomfortably shift her feet.

"I must ask you," Said the man, looking back at Latias. "How did you make that hole in front of your house, I mean it didn't even harm the grass."

My body pulsed with nervousness. How was I going to hide the fact that it had to be a certain legendary Pokemon used a move called Dragon Breath?

"Nice, right? I taught my Eevee Trump Card, anyway how do you know where I live?" I asked, suspiciously. Please get off the topic I begged in the back of my mind.

"Oh, the fact that, people say that only one person lives up here and there's only one person that ever comes up hear." Said the man, eyeing Latias.

"Is that so, strange every now and then a couple people come up here." I said walking towards my house. "Either way I must get going, pleasure to meat to you."

I quickly walked off with Latias following behind me.

"You too," muttered the man going his way.

Once I got back home, and closed the door, I peered out the window.

"Latias," I called.

I could hear Latias walk closer from behind me.

"I think that person is working with my mother, otherwise why else would he have calmly waited by my house?"

I turned around to find Latias nodding slowly, agreeing with what I have to say.

"I don't know what is exactly going on. However they tried to harm you so that means that it's best to keep you out of whoever's hands. You should leave right after I finish making the medicine." I said, with a sigh.

With the bag of herbs still in my hand, I walked over to the kitchen and poured water from the faucet into a pot. Then I moved the pot of water onto the stove and turned it on. I grabbed a knife and a cutting board from a cubby by the sink.

I dropped the bag of herbs onto the table and opened it up. I pulled out a handful of herbs and started to hack off their roots with the knife.

Eevee watched me from the floor as I paid her no attention. As I hacked off the last root from the group of herbs I could hear the water start to boil.

I could feel Latias' light stare on my back as I took off my jacket and hung it off the back of my chair.

About an Hour Later…

I had finished packing the last herb into a small plastic bag.

"Latias," I called into the other room.

She walked into the kitchen and looked at me.

"Just feed this to your brother and he should be alright." I said, handing her the plastic bag.

Not really knowing what to say to her, I smiled at her.

"You should get going as early as possible," I said, kind of sad that she had to leave. "Well it was nice having you over and your welcome back here. Hope your brother gets better."

Back to boring life of studying, I thought to myself. The past week may have been painful but it was sort of 'interesting' I guess I could describe it. Perhaps this is what 'fun' is called, certainly it was entertaining.

I looked at the clock which read 9:00PM. I'd hate to throw her out this late at night; she may be flying for hours after all to get back home.

"It's late, want to stay here for tonight? I suppose whoever's after you isn't going to come back up here during this time." I said, looking out the window at the dark sky. I hope this was the better of the two decisions.

Latias nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Guess I'll go ahead and cook dinner." I said, going back to the kitchen.

************************************************** ***********************************  
About two hours later…

I stayed up drinking warm tea, as I generally do on cold loan nights. There was not a sound in the house except for my light slurping and Eevee's soft snoring from her crib. Darkness surrounded me except for the kiss of the moonlight against my face.

Tranquility, I thought to myself.

Then I remembered, what was with my mother? Was she a criminal? If not why would she strike at Latias. To add to it, what if she was the one who hired that guy from earlier?

I slurped from my tea again, steam bellowing lightly from the smooth brown surface.

What if the group of wizard looking characters were some other people, asking my mom for help or something. I mean after all she is a powerful gym leader and she owns her own fighting-type dojo. I suppose it would go quite far to make you appear very powerful.

Suddenly there was a cool breeze in the air.

Had I opened a window earlier, I asked myself, getting up. I walked over to the living room and found the shadow of a man near the couch where Latias slept. A window was open behind him, the blinds raised letting more light into the house.

I crouched down and quietly moved toward him, as an Arbok would to a Serviper. The man held a dark spike shaped object in his hand and he quietly moved it closer to the Latias.

"AAHHH!" I screamed, jumping onto him. I ceased his right hand, that was holding the spike and tackled him down to the ground.

Latias' head jerked up in shock and stared into the dark. I could hear Eevee footsteps come closer as I squeezed the intruders right wrist, trying to disarm him.

"Houndoom!" shouted the intruder.

I could see a reflection of red light on the open window. I squeezed harder trying to force the man's grip to release.

Then from the window a spiked of ball of fire lit the room. In the seconds of light I could see the intruder's face, the man from earlier. Latias' eyes contorted with surprise as she stared at me and the intruder. Eevee, who tried to get to the right of me two help disarm the opponent.

Then suddenly the wall behind us was lit up by a large explosion of fire, imploding before spreading out amonst the walls like red vines. I jumped off the man and yelled," To my room!"

The man still slightly dazed from getting tackled tried to stand back up.

"Eevee , Return!" I shouted. Eevee tackled the man to the floor and ran up the stairs.

Latias flew over all of us, now in her dragon form, and went up the stairs. I kicked the man in the ribs lightly and ran up the stairs to my room.

I slammed the door shut behind me as I could hear from downstairs," Houndoom get through that window!"

I pulled open my closet and pulled out my snowboard.

"Hold this, and make sure that door stays closed," I commanded Latias.

She leaned against the door with all her weight and grabbed onto my snowboard. I pulled out my jacket and looked around, was I forgetting anything?

I quickly ran to the dresser as I pulled on a coat and grabbed my goggles, of course I couldn't leave without them.

"Latias, leave," I said, pointing toward the window. "This is your only chance and don't forget about the medicine on the dresser."

She grabbed the medicine off of my dresser, and pried open the window. She passed me my snowboard and lightly bowed with her head. She jumped out into the night sky and flew away.

"By-by and be safe," I muttered sadly and pulled on a pair of boots.

The door suddenly jolted and cracked where the door was attached to the hinges.

I wrapped my arm around her stomach and jumped out the window onto the icy roof. I closed the window and jumped down into the snow covered ground.

"Ow," I muttered, my legs popping as I landed.

"Eev?" asked Eevee sympathetically.

"I'm all right," I said, putting the snowboard, and Eevee, down. I started to attach the snowboard to my boots.

"Wait," shouted the man from the window.

Without a single look back I stood up and slid away on my snowboard. I could feel Eevee jump onto the back of the skateboard and balance herself.

"Houndoom, Fire Blast!" shouted the man from the window.

I looked back and saw a large ball of flame. I covered my face with my arms and closed my eyes as lost I balance. I could feel myself colliding with a wall of cold snow behind me. But wait I didn't feel any pain…

I opened my eyes and saw Latias floating before me, her hands spread out. Before her was land cleared of the snow.

"La… Latias?" I quietly muttered, starring at her.

She turned her head around and smiled at me, the medicine bag still in her hand.

She winked and turned around to grab me by my jacket with both of her hands.

"Aah!" I lightly screamed, as she started to lift me up. Behind her I could see Eevee jump onto her back.

"Latias?" I said still surprised.

She looked down at me and smiled.

The night sky behind her turned into a blur of stars, wind blowing my hood over my head.

"Thank you…" I finally managed to say, unsure of what else I could say.

She closed her eyes and flew blindly for a few seconds. Her eyes opened but they were shinning like before. The same blue sphere formed around us.

The scene changed and Latias was flying besides us, chased by the strange creature that kept scarring me.

Was that supposed to mean that she was chased more than once?

"Latias, were you chased by it more than once?" I called up.

Still in her trance, Latias nodded.

"Does that mean you can't travel by air?" I asked.

She nodded, and I cringed at the thought of being chased down by that thing. Then one crazy thought formed in mind.

"Need help?" I asked, cringing at the words that left my mouth. I didn't want such a harsh journey but the thought of being guilty about it forced me to want to her help her.

She nodded and closed her eyes, the blue sphere shattering. Her eyes opened again as she slowly lost altitude and floated towards the ground.

"Latias, if you're going to land, then land close to, but not in, the town. I think I know a place where we can stay for a few seconds and plan things out." I said, feeling the wind run up my jacket and pajama pants.

Damius' Note:

I don't know if you guys noticed but for some strange reason the size of the text is strange, it's bigger than the second half of the story. The reason why it's bigger is because I wrote part of it at school and well that's what you get from trying to write on an outdated version of Microsoft Word. Anyhow, if there is anyway I could change this please PM and I'll try to do it...

I have an idea to start another Fanfiction, about an absol and his trainer. Everybody hates them but the two of them make the most powerful duo team ever. I'm probably going to release the first chapter this month however before that the Latias and Latios chapter comes first.

Please review so I know how I'm doing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and till next time Setsuna Damius Signing out...


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Nights at a Hospital

Chapter 4: Cold Nights

Setsuna Damius' note (Alright this is more of an explanation chapter of how my character ends up with all his needs as a trainer. It has no action whatsoever, however next week I will have some kind of action in it. So yeah, this is kind of a boring chapter but don't worry...)

We had landed in a forest, called 'Verizion's Retreat', by the town. Latias had gone back to her human form and I had given her my jacket. The town was lit up with bright colored lights, with snow covering all the side-walks. We stood beside a building that overshadowed us.

"Latias, just follow me, I'm sure I have the best chance at not getting caught." I explained to her, walking away from cover. "Don't look at anything with interest and you should seem to fit in. If someone talks to you just motion with your hand this."

I made a motion with my hand that meant I had lost my voice.

"Then let me talk, alright?" I asked her. I put on my goggles just in case I needed to cover my identity a little. Latias handed me the medicine bag and I put it in one of my pockets.

"Eev!" said Eevee, walking off towards the city without us.

"Wait Eevee!" I shouted running after her. I could hear Latias run after me.

I turned the corner and found Eevee stopped, by a group of people. They were dressed in wizard like robes, like in Latias' visions. Their robes they wore were a thick blue, looking more like costumes than actual clothes. A long thick shadow covered their faces, not letting me see who they were.

One of the odd characters knelt down and petted Eevee's head. She backed away before the person's hand could press against her fur. She ran back to me as I kneeled down and held my hands out to her.

The wizard looking character, that tried to pet Eevee's head, stood up as Eevee jumped into my arms.

The group walked towards us slowly, as I started to back up. I glared at them trying to make distaste obvious in my face. The group kept walking towards us as I started to back away. I could hear Latias take a step back with me.

The group came closer and I grabbed onto Eevee, closer. I could feel Latias, become tense behind me. I turned around and smiled at her, trying to comfort her. I walked towards the group calmly as possible. I could hear Latias following right behind me. I was now a foot away from the group, then a couple inches. Then now I was between all of them and they were behind me. I looked behind me as soon as they passed. Latias, looking as if she had just seen a ghost, somehow managed to continue forward till the wizard group past her too.

As soon as we walked into the streets, I let out a sigh.

Latias stared at me from my right.

"Next we go to this place apparently called the Pokémon center, if my memory serves me right." I said trying to make sure that my memory was correct. "It's like a hospital for Pokémon, I remember my mom told me to go here if something where to ever happen and talk to the nurse there. My mom says that the nurse will recognize me as soon as I go there and provide me with some assistance."

I looked around for a building that had a red roof with a medical symbol on it. Snow started to fall lightly, as I turned my head from side to side.

"I suppose we're going to need to explore," I said, walking down the sidewalk laid out with pink salt. Eevee walked to my left and Latias to my right. Thin fog flew out of my nose as I looked from around for the building.

About 20 minutes later…

"That must be it!" I said, pointing at the building that was clothed in snow and painted in red.

I ran towards it, white breath floating out of my mouth as I breathed out. I could hear Latias and Eevee following right behind me. I was about to open the door but suddenly it opened before me. I walked through mystified by the strange door that opened.

I looked around and saw red and white furniture set up all over the place. People sat down on couches around the walls, some with their pokemon out, others talking to friends. At the center of the room was a large counter with a pink haired nurse. She looked down and seemed to be studying something on a computer. A blissey walked around checking Pokémon for injuries. On the other side of the room was an audino, assisting the blissey with her job. I nervously walked towards the center of the room, with Eevee and Latias in tow.

As I walked up the nurse, she looked up from her screen and looked at me. She frowned at me as if there was something about me that confused her.

"Welcome to the Pokémon center, do you need your Pokémon to be healed?" asked the nurse still frowning at me.

I pulled off my goggles, and said," No however I do need some assistance."

Her eyes opened wide at me, then she said," Follow me!"

She nervously kept herself from running to the door in the back of the room, as I quickly followed after her.

She held the door opened for us and as soon as we got past, she closed it and sighed. We were lead into a hall with windows and doors that lead to rooms with Pokémon resting. Some rooms had a blissey or an audino checking each Pokémon.

"Why are you here?" asked the nurse.

"My mother said that I could get some assistance from you. A kidnapper got into my house and I was forced to flee." I said, looking behind me to be sure that the man didn't come back to look for us.

"Who is she," asked the nurse pointing at Latias.

"I'm not exactly sure…" I started to say, unsure if I should tell her. I still wasn't exactly sure if she was a sitto, or a Zorua, or maybe some undiscovered Pokémon, matter of fact.

"Then why is she here?" asked the nurse nervously.

"As I was saying she has a sick brother and I have the herbs for his sick brother. She went through quite the trouble to get here." I said, looking back at Latias.

"I suppose that's understandable." Said the Nurse. "After the police search your house and catch the kidnapper, you're going back home, alright?"

"I was thinking otherwise," I said, trying to decide what to say. "I was hoping that you would let me assist her to get back home."

"That's a no can do," said the nurse. "I'm under strict orders to not let you do that, unless a dire situation arises."

I looked back at Latias, and then thought, I suppose it can't hurt to let one person know that the girl was Latias. Even if the nurse worked with my mother, the most she could do is try to catch her with a handful of blisseys and audinos. Even so they would be no match for Latias and she can simple fly away.

I walked closer to her and said," Latias, go into your form."

She transformed into a bright ball and shimmered for a few sections.

"What's going…" the nurse started to say, but she stopped when she saw Latias' true form

"A Latias ?!" the nurse nearly shouted.

I put my finger to my lips and said," Her brother has the Pokémon plague, we've got to help him before it's too late."

The nurse thought about it for a few seconds and then said," Alright, I'll give you tickets to get off the island and onto the main land. I'll give you what your mom prepared for you just in case there was an emergency of you getting discovered and you needed to get off the island. It's a back pack full of stuff, such as clothes, food, the necessities of every trainer your age. Also a couple tickets to get off the island on a boat."

"Why two tickets, wouldn't that cost more money?" I asked, trying to figure out why my mom would prepare two tickets.

"Just in case you lose the first or something," said the nurse, not sounding sure herself." Either way, go to the docks, down this street and keep looking around till you find a sailor with a speed boat and is dressed in a tuxedo. His name is Tom, he should be easy to find."

"Alright, if you say so." I said, looking at the door behind me.

"I suggest staying here for tonight," said the nurse.

"Why should we," I asked, suspiciously.

"Because Tom's probably asleep by now," said the nurse, looking a little nervous.

"Are you sure, you can let us stay, you seem somewhat busy." I said, not wanting to bother her more than I needed to.

"Yeah, besides you have to plan the trip if you're going by foot," said the nurse.

"Then I will gladly take your hospitality," I said, lightly bowing.

"You're welcome, by the way let me get you a map for the mainland." She said, walking down the hall.

"Well we're staying here for tonight," I said, looking through the door at the people who paid us no attention.

"Latias, how long have you been traveling, just so I can measure how much time your brother most likely has," I said, trying to figure out the best equation for this. It couldn't have been too long since she left and Latias' had to be faster than certain things such as an Escavalier and my Eevee. So Eevee can move at about 20 miles per hour for a constant amount of time. Then multiply that by maybe two and that has to be the lowest speed a Latias can go up to, after all she was a dragon, and as legend has it, she's ridiculously fast. Then also do the math that it probably had to rest along the way. Maybe it was possible for it to be three days' time for her to get here, at latest.

Latias' eyes started to glow again, and then I said," Wait, let's go to a different room. We don't need other people to see you in this form and casting moves that look like something Pokémon use."

She blinked and her eyes returned to normal, then she reverted to her human form.

The nurse quickly walked back down the hall and had a large back pack in her arms. As she came closer the back pack seemed to be very big compared to her, as she seemed to strain under the weight of it.

She handed me the bag and as expected, I immediately felt my arms shake under the weight of it. Then I asked with a strained voice," Where can we stay?"

"There's a small room further in the back that leads to a stack of stairs. From there you'll find a room that has three doors, then take the one on the right," said the nurse, pointing behind her.

"Eev!" said Eevee, running down the hall.

"Don't make too much noise, there are still some Pokémon that are trying to rest," Said the nurse.

"Understood, c'mon Latias," I said, motioning her to follow me.

She followed me down the hall, the nurse's eyes staring at us, still surprised from the fact that a latias was walking down the hall of her hospital. I put down the bag and grabbed it by the handle so it was easier to open doors if I needed to.

We walked down the long hallway to reach a door all the way at the end of the hall. The bag started to tire my arm as I constantly shifted it from one hand to the other. Finally reaching the end, I opened the door to find it lead to three doors as the nurse said. In the square shaped white room, there was a door at the end, on the left, and on the right. I opened the door to my right and found that it lead to a small room with no windows. A couple beds were laid out on the floor, with a small table surrounded by woven couches with white fluffy blankets on them.

I dropped the large backpack onto the floor, and as it landed it made a large thud sound, making me and Eevee jump in unison. Latias started to chuckle at us lightly, then I couldn't help but to join in with her, even Eevee let out a small smile.

"What's in here anyway," I asked myself, opening it as Latias closed the door. The zipper got stuck as I tried to open it, due to the amount of stuff inside. I pulled the zipper back down then moved it up and opened it, getting it past a stuck point.

Inside were a handful of pokéballs, only one of them occupied, all of them sat on a pile of clothes. I dug my way to the bottom and found a large variety of stuff, including a berry case that held a variety of berries, a few cans of food, a couple lighters, a Swiss army knife, an extra bag, a small phone book, and a small box with a picture of a watch on it.

I stuffed everything back, except for the occupied pokéball, and the box with the picture of a watch on it. Putting them all down, I looked at the box. In big blue letters it said, 'Pokétch, now with color and all apps!' In small blue text it read, includes 2 AAA batteries.

I opened up the box and looked at the watch inside. The watch was black but the straps itself were white. I put the watch back and looked at the pokéball and thought about letting the Pokémon inside out. What if it was a large Pokémon, for all I knew it could be a wailord inside.

I turned the ball around in my hand and found that there were half black smudged letter on the bottom of it. It read, 'From ma with love, Zorua for hot weather'.

I looked at the black sharpie ink on my hand and thought to myself, my mother's a fighting type gym leader, so why would she go after a dark-type? Whatever I'll just run out of the room if it's actually a Gyarados or something, I thought to myself.

I pressed the button on the ball and a red light shined from the ball. The red laser flashed white once and in its place stood a Zorua. He looked at me, and then turned his cheek on me.

I blinked a couple times of times confused by his reaction to me. It hates me I suppose.

The zorua looked around the room, looking from Eevee to the Latias, then back to me. He walked over to Latias and Eevee and then continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked, still left confused by his hostility towards me.

It turned the other cheek and jumped onto a couch, watching me from there. Latias looked at me with a frown. I shrugged at her, then thought to myself, maybe I could turn it into a friend if I gave it a berry from the back pack. I re-opened my backpack and took out the case of berries. I pulled out the berry case and took out a sitrus berry from it.

I slowly walked over to the zorua and handed it to him. He looked at it for a few seconds then smacked it out of my hand, with his head. Frowning, I shrugged and sighed. I put the berry back into its case and the case back into the back pack.

After a few quiet moments, there was a slight knocking on the door. I opened the door and met the nurse. She held some pajamas and a rolled up piece of paper.

"I figured your mom may have forgotten to give you some change of clothes, so I brought you some pajamas. As I said earlier, I believe it would be also handy to have a map so, here you go." She said, her attention on Latias.

"Thank you," I said, taking the objects out of her hand. The pajamas were striped with blue and white lines and were rather thin.

"Let me show you where your mom is," the nurse said, as I took the map. "Wait, you had a Zorua?"

"No, my mom just put one in one of the pokéballs." I answered and looked behind me. The zorua just gave me an irritated look. "He doesn't seem to like me either…"

"Well I hope you guys will get along just fine. Maybe a few berries will help…" the nurse recommended.

"Tried that," I said, remembering how he knocked them out of my hand.

"Well best of luck. Back to what I was planning to show you." She took the map out of my hand and unrolled it. "We're here."

She pointed at a small island beside a large mountain shape island. The island was shaped like a triangle, and seemed to looked like a random piece of land that was chipped off from the mainland. Next to the mainland sat Sinnoh, only separated by a 2 inch sea.

"We're not too far," I said, confused.

"Agreed," she said taking out a red marked and circling the area we needed to go to.

"Alright, thank you, and have a good night," I said, bowing lightly.

"Enjoy your trip," she said, closing the door.

For the rest of the night, I studied the map, with a pair of red eyes burning holes in my back. The zorua continued to sit on the couch and sometimes I could see him start to fall asleep, until he saw me and woke back up. Eevee sat on my lap as I worked on the table. Latias eventually gave me back my jacket and laid down on the bed to fall asleep. Even so I continued to work till my neck was strained. It would take about a week to get to my mom, and if my studies were correct, Latias' and Latios' resided in mountains. From where my mom was, it would probably take up to three days to get to the top of any mountain, including hiking up it. But this was probably without stopping, with stopping it could take well over a week. Maybe two, and at worst three. I grimaced at the thought and started to nervously scratch at the tight bandages on my arms.

I put my head on the table to retire for the night, too lazy to unpack the bed. But my eyes fell onto the zorua as he slept. Unable to sleep, I quietly put my jacket over him. Now I can go to sleep, I thought to myself, irritated by the fact that I was looking at a Pokémon that was sleeping with no covers on. Since I was standing up, I pried open my bag and took out the sleeping bag. I turned off the lights with a soft flick and slipped into my sleeping bag where exhaustion took over. I took off my ski goggles from my head and placed it beside my bag. I could feel Eevee's warm fur on my shoulder as I slipped into a long dream…

Setsuna Damius' note:

So how am I going to tell you this time that I hope you enjoyed the chapter this time if I have stated it was boring earlier? *face palm* Well either way I hoped you enjoy it.

I felt as though I'm starting to sound more like a broken record, so I've decided to two of the following things, allow characters to break the fourth wall, during these notes, or I'll give a tip for battling against other people, such as giving out strategies to use for Pokémon. (Most of the info is based off Smogon so all thanks go to them!)

Absol hint:

They're cool, they're evil looking, but either way underestimated. Give it a Swords dance, a Focus Sash, and a Sucker Punch so you can sucker out everybody that's never used this strategy, and teach is Super Power to end the steel types. (Swords dance doubles the Attack of an Absol, and their base stat is already 130, only 17 points away from Haxorus, and Focus sash, gives it a 1hp if it gets hit with something very powerful. Then Use Sucker Punch so he will attack first, only if the other opponent is attacking, and not ussing moves like Toxic.)

If you want me to keep providing hints like this put it in a comment and I'll do so, or if you want me to end it, go ahead.

Till later, Setsuna Damius

Signing off.


	5. Chapter 5: From Cold to Warm

Chapter 5: From Cold to Warm

*One night Later*

I sat up with a jolt in my bed, only half awake. Immediately I felt woozy as I started to open my eyes. Not even sure what I was exactly afraid of, I looked around the room. Everybody was looking at me, their eyes wide open. I tried to stand up but I immediately toppled over forgetting the fact that I was zipped into a sleeping bag. I took a face plant to the floor and finally stopped to think.

Latias chuckled lightly as I came around to my senses. I unzipped myself out of my bed sack and stood back up.

"Good morning," I said, my face still regretting the meeting with the floor. Eevee shook her head and Zorua paid me no attention.

I thought back to my dream, what had it been about. I couldn't remember no matter how hard I tried, like if there was a block there. I rubbed my temples lightly, and looked at my sleeping bag. Latias watched me with her golden eyes as I rolled it up. That was when I found that the sleeping bag could be carried like a bag, since it had a single long shoulder strap that was adjustable that was used to tie the sleeping bag into a cylinder. I sat the sleeping bag next to my backpack and opened the bag to search for the watch and some clothes that I could wear.

Then from behind me I could hear someone knocking on the door.

I opened it to find that it was the nurse.

"You're awake already?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, most presumably because all my life I woke up at exactly 8:00," I said, ignoring the factor that it could of simple been just a coincidence that some nightmare scared me into being awake, starting to remember it.

"Alright," said the Nurse. She had a large black box that had the word 'Ninjask's' on it. "I just called Tom, he said that he'll be waiting for you down at the docks."

"Okay," I said.

"Oh and take these sneakers, you'll need them," said the nurse. "I just hope they fit."

"Thank you," I said, taking them from her and opening them up. Inside were a pair of slim black shoes with a grey silhouette of a Ninjask on the side.

"Try them on," advised the nurse.

I knelt down and fit my foot into one of the shoes. At first it was tight, however after loosening up the strings a little they fit as well as my boots. I was surprised by how light they were compared to my boots.

"They fit perfectly, thank you." I said again, putting the shoe in the box.

"Alright, have a safe trip," said the nurse leaving again.

"Before I forget, Latias, can you tell me how many days you were in the sky?" I asked while closing the door.

She nodded and she closed her golden eyes. Then in a couple seconds she opened them again, and like before a blue sphere formed around us. In the blue ball I could see night turn to day and in front of the rapidly rising sun, a silhouette of Latias flying above mountains, villages, and forests. Every few minutes I could see her go into a forest, most likely to take a break and get something to eat. The sun cycled form setting and went back to rising, then she landed. Within a few seconds she was flying away from another creature that was much bigger than her.

"Alright, so it probably took about a couple days," I said, as the sphere broke apart the moment Latias closed her eyes. Then I added it to the math that I was doing last night, we most likely had less than 3 weeks to save Latios, which was probably more than enough time, if we don't run into any trouble along the way.

"Alright let's get going," I started to say then I looked down at my pajamas. "Right after I change into something more presentable rather than a pair of pajamas."

*A couple minutes later*

I stood in the bathroom looking at my own reflection in the mirror. My face was washed and my hair was neatly made. I wore a shirt that had the same Ninjask shape on it, a pair of blue jeans and my old boots. My watch was set up and running the current time. Above all of that I wore a small jacket from the backpack. and I felt as though I looked like I was dressing like a character from a book. Both of my arms were still wrapped in bandages and around my neck was my pair of goggles.

As I looked in the mirror, the nightmare slowly crept back to haunt my thoughts. I could remember that I sat in my room. My hands were tied to a chair and a man with a long syringe injected a strange liquid into my wrist. His face was the same as the man that took the mechanism from his back pack, earlier from the vision Latias showed me. This time he wore thick goggles, shaped like two gray tubes sticking out of his eyes as if he were doing construction work. He slowly pulled out the syringe. I shook in the chair, and the same goose bumps re-appeared on my arms, both physically and in my nightmare.

Behind the man I could see my mom lightly clapping.

"Good good," she repeated, putting her hand on my forehead. "Good Jirou, take the solvent like a man."

That was where my dream ended, but no matter how eventless the dream was, I didn't like it. Then the other question. Who was Jirou? It certainly wasn't my name. But then why is the name so, familiar, like if I spoke the name before. I quickly put the thought out of my mind and sighed.

I walked back into the other room to carry my bag and I motioned with my hand for Latias, Eevee, and Zorua to come. Somehow Zorua came with us without a single a problem.

We walked down the hall till we opened up to the same lobby, this time with less people. The nurse smiled and waved as I opened the door to the city streets. As soon as I opened the door I was shocked by the amount of people here. The town seemed small, but the amount of people that populated it seemed to be too much for the city carry.

"Wow," I said, looking around. I started to walk down the street, looking up at the buildings that seemed to curve towards me at the top. As I looked down the street, I could see that in the distance it led to a port. The many people on the street seemed to be monochrome, all of them wearing suits or a large black jacket.

Every now and then I could see a man, dressed up like a wizard, pass by, however they didn't bother us at all. Even through this we kept at a distance away from the wizards, we didn't want an ambush.

I kept my eyes on every alleyway, making sure that there wasn't a single person hiding in one though. Was this all a trick or something I wondered to myself, or where they just not attacking in the public.

Everybody seemed to be on their guard, even Zorua. After a couple minutes we reached the port and started to look for the sailor dressed in a tuxedo.

After a few minutes of walking across the port we found a man in a tuxedo wearing a white sailor's hat. He was asleep on the back of a very clean speed boat. The man wore a pair of shades and was lightly snoring. He had a clean shave and a very slim tuxedo that seemed to make his muscles pop out a little.

The boat had four seats and a small table between them. The back had a small roof over it to keep the customers from feeling too hot, which was strange since we were in a place where snow was constant. The boat was painted white with a couple red stripes on it.

"Excuse me, are you Tom?" I asked walking over to the sleeping man and shaking him awake.

"Huh, what?" asked the man, standing up. He seemed to tower over me, his body full to the top with muscles.

"You… You must be the gym leader's kid, right?" asked the sailor, straightening his tie. He had a deep voice like a singer.

"Yes, may we have a trip to Revena?" I asked, looking up to him. Revena was the name of the island on the outskirts of Sinnoh.

"Sure but who is she?" asked the sailor, pointing at Latias.

"Um… Just a friend of mine." I said, nervously.

"Alright, I just need a ticket for both of you." said Tom, opening his hand to both of us.

I opened my bag and pulled out the two tickets as asked. He took them from my hand and said," All aboard!"

All of us stepped onto the speed boat and sat down in one of the four seats.

"Please use the seat belts, and keep all limbs inside the boat at all times," said Tom, through a speaker attached to the back of the boat. "Disengaging Anchors!"

The boat started to rock back and forth as the waves kicked the boat up, then drop it.

The boat kicked up a little bit against the wave as I put on a seat belt. Eevee and Zorua jumped under the desk not knowing what to do. Latias tensed a little bit and then quickly calmed down.

"Over here you two, I'll hold both of you," I said, bending over to grab the two.

Zorua refused but Eevee jumped into my open arms.

The boat rocked once more and stayed in a tilted position. Zorua slid to the back of the door and lightly banged is head on the wall.

"Eev!" Shouted Eevee, cheerfully. I looked back at Latias quickly to see that she was no longer surprised but seemingly enjoyed the ride.

"Grr," growled Zorua standing up.

The boat rocked as it bumped into a small wave and Zorua fell back down.

"You sure you don't want me to hold you?" I asked, giving it another chance.

"Eev!" Eevee said, sounding like she was trying to support me.

The Zorua gave up and fell onto the floor, watching me with angered eyes. He quickly jerked his head forward and closed his teeth, but I moved my hand out of his fangs.

"Yip yip!" said Zorua, glaring at Eevee.

In return I glared back at him, I would have Eevee's back one way or the other.

Zorua's eyes didn't fall on me but stayed trained on Eevee, who stayed calm.

Zorua started to talk away at Eevee, explaining something. Not being able to understand at all, I watched Eevee and looked back at Latias, trying to tell what was going on from the expressions on their faces. Though neither of their expressions changed when Zorua was done talking, by which Zorua seemed surprised by.

Then the boat rocked hard again, as I looked up at the ceiling of the roof. I looked out over the sea and watched the sun continue to rise to the top of the sky.

Then Eevee started to talk lightly to Zorua, who kept a straight face, looking like he was trying to keep an angry looking frown. However he seemed to be more in shock rather than angry.

Then after a while Latias smiled lightly and closed her eyes, I looked back at Zorua who seemed to be at a total loss. After a few minutes, Zorua looked up to me, with a frown still looking sort of unsure. Not sure what I was supposed to do, I looked back up to the sun in the sky. Getting bored I started to press random buttons on my watch, checking out random applications on my watch.

"A handful of 'Rice balls' will be served momentarily. At the moment we are expected to reach our destination quicker than expected! Please, although it was short, I hope you enjoyed the short trip," said the speakers from the back of the boat.

After a couple seconds the boat slowed down and Tom came out with a small box of rice balls.

He gave each of us, including the Pokémon, two rice balls from a small red lunch box. The he quickly disappeared again into the captain's quarters.

As the sea passed by, the humidity in the air seemed to rise. My jacket seemed to stick to my bandages. The wind started to become less cool and the sun became harsher. Soon I was forced to pull off my jacket and was about to start ripping off my bandages till I remembered why I had them on in the first place. Beads of sweat formed around my forehead and neck. Eevee fell on her side and onto my lap due to the heat. The strap around my goggles seemed to become sticky as eventually I took that off and tightened it around my neck.

Latias took off the jacket I gave her from last night and gave put it on her lap. She seemed to be comforted by the heat rather than looking uncomfortable in the heat. I looked at Zorua who was bathing in the sun and quietly snored beside me. When did he get this close to me, I wondered to myself.

I whipped some sweat off my forehead and leaned back in my seat. Somehow my mind fell to thoughts of snow. I could seem myself looking out a window as a young child. Eevee sat on the window sill, looking out the window with me. Snow was pilling up outside but inside the house, the heater inside the house whistled lightly. The air in the room started to feel like syrup, thick with heat and humidity. The door-bell rang and I ran to the door. My feet felt like I was walking on glue as each step clung to the bottom of my foot. I opened the door and was wet with my mother's cold smile. As my child self I gave her a bright smile.

"Wake up," said a manly voice when my mom opened her mouth.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Wake up!" she shouted.

I opened my eyes and I saw Tom in my face.

"You're awake!" said Tom, moving out of my way as I got up.

"What can I do for you," I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Where here, so you know, go take care of your business." He said, standing up.

The sun was in the center of the sky and was covered by the tent above me. The air almost felt damp, and my shirt felt tight around my body like I was wearing a wet shirt.

Latias and the other Pokemon watched me from my right, waiting for me to wake up. I stood up as Tom moved out of my way.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my back.

"You're welcome now get going!" He said, almost pushing us off his boat.

As soon as we got off the boat, he got back into his seat and left at full speed.

Okay, that was strange, I thought to myself. I looked up from the wooden dock and looked up at the large mountain before us.

The first thing that I noticed was that the mountain had large ruins and modern buildings built into it. I could see hundreds of people walking through the streets of the town. Between me and the mountain was a smaller settlement that became bigger and more modern looking the closer you got to the mountain, as if the sea was the area for outcasts. Around the small settlement I could see small wild pokemon walking around amongst the small crowd of people walking down the street.

I dropped my backpack and pulled out a map. I pointed at the place we were and moved my finger up the street before us, following a path to the city my mother was. Judging from the path that Latias showed me, she most likely had to have flew from one of the two mountains that I pointed at, north from us and north form the city my mom resided in.

Finally deciding I moved forward down the street and constantly checked the map to make sure that I was going down the right path. We saw much more people dressed in wizard robes than in my town making us nervous.

As we walked down the path I could feel the heat pulling sweat from my skin. Eventually I pointed at a cafe on the map and showed it to Latias. The small café was called, 'Royal Unova Tea'.

"Let's rest here," I suggested, my body tired from the unusual amount of heat.

"Eev…" agreed Eevee from behind me.

Latias nodded and smiled, she too seemed a little tired.

We turned to the right and walked down a quiet lonely street. Down the street I could see a small park and further down was a road that split in three.

As we walked past the park I could see two people standing by a large fountain. In the distance a small jungle gym sat in the heat.

I continued on when suddenly, "Thief, give him back!"

I looked as Latias who looked just as surprised and ran through the park doors, with Zorua right at my feet.

As I looked closer I could see the man was dressed in wizard robes and was holding a panpour in one arm. Beside him was a familiar looking houndoom.

Beside him was a girl that must have shouted. She wore a pair of jeans with a bright pink shirt. Her slightly red hair reached down to the collar of her shirt.

"A panpour is rare pokemon. He's mine!" he said, pushing the girl away. As I looked closer I could see the man was the kidnapper from the night before. He must have traveled by plane, I thought to myself.

"Sir," I said walking into the scene. "I suggest you give the lady back her panpour."

"Huh," said the man looking at me as if he were trying to recall who I was. "You!" He pointed at me with his free hand. "I have a job to finish, keep this stupid monkey Pokemon. I have no need for him."

He dropped the panpour and pointed at me.

"Houndoom Ember," said the man.

I looked down and grabbed Zorua who was shocked from the sudden attack. I rolled out of the way and quickly released him. I was still bent down on my knees and I quickly formed a strategy.

"Eevee," I called. She quickly ran to my side and responded, "Eev?"

"Remember them?"

"Eev!"

"Eevee Secret Power!" I said, pointing back at the Houndoom. Eevee quickly ran up to the Houndoom and rammed him with all her might. The Houndoom was pushed back and was quickly ready to counter.

"Eevee stand back!" I shouted.

"You can't beat me him with range! Houndoom ember," The man shouted.

Eevee quickly jumped out of reach of Houndooms physical attacks, but Houndoom spewed multiple specks of flame from his breath.

"Duck and roll!" I said, jumping out of the way to not get caught in the specks.

Without hesitation Eevee fell down to her chest and rolled out of the way.

"Eevee counter with Secret Power!" I shouted, annoyed by the fact that my tactics weren't working as well as planned. The chances for Eevee to win was low, however if this one move did what I wanted it to do…

"Eevee stand back," I shouted again.

"Houndoom don't let her get away from your physical range." Said the man.

Eevee jumped back but Houndoom quickly depleted the range Eevee made between them.

"Houndoom Bite," said the man.

"Dodge Eevee," I quickly said, but the Houndooms fangs bit eevee.

"Eev!" she cried.

"Eevee Bite back!" I yelled.

She bit the Houndoom and forced him to let go.

"Now use Secret Power!" I said, hopping that the Houndoom was still recovering.

"Houndoom, Ember!" shouted the man.

Eevee, now airborne, and Houndoom stared at each other, and time slowed down. Houndoom started to open his mouth.

"Panpour Water Gun!" Shouted a girl's voice sounding far away.

The man and I turned to look at the girl and her panpour.

A blast of water quickly headed towards the Houndoom, but the man jumped in and covered for the Houndoom.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Eevee get hit in the face with Houndoom's Ember.

"Eev!" shouted Eevee, I forced my eyes open. Eevee went through the flame and slammed into the Houndoom.

"Yip, yip!" cried the Houndoom, getting hit in the face with Eevee's body.

The man turned around, as Eevee landed, and said, "Houndoom, Bite!"

But Houndoom stood there, shaking a little.

"Houndoom?"

It worked I said grinning to myself. Secret Power's effect, if used in a plain area, it may cause paralysis.

"Eevee finish the job, return!" I shouted with a large smile on my face.

Eevee rammed Houndoom with all her force, moving him back a couple inches. The Houndoom stood, still shaking then closed his eyes and finally dropped to the ground. Eevee turned around and started to walk towards me.

"Wha… But, how?" he said in disbelief.

As Eevee got closer I could see the burns on her fur.

"Eevee, good job. Now rest, I'll take you to a medical center immediately," I said patting her. I started to scoop her up off the groujnd.

The man put his Houndoom back into the ball and ran down the park.

"Thank you," said the girl, holding her Panpour.

"Panpour!" said the panpour.

"Thank Eevee, she's the one who did all the hard work," I said, lightly patting her again.

She put down her Panpour and patted Eevee saying," Thank you Eevee."

"Excuse me, do you know where the nearest Pokecenter is?" I asked, feeling Eevee's muscles become calm.

"I was just about to go there, I'll lead you!" said the girl, starting to jog away.

I waved for Latias to follow and ran down the street to follow the girl. For the first few minutes the parts of town she crossed seemed to be relatively familiar, then at the last second she turned into a smaller road that branched off from the main side walk. Then we finally found a familiar red roofed building.

The glass door slid open before us, and the inside of the building was the same. Even the same size, with the same exact nurse, with the relatively same Pokemon, instead there was a single Chansey amongst the crowd of working nurse Pokemon.

As we quickly ran up to the counter the nurse gave a light bow, and asked," Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, Nurse Joy can you heal this Eevee and my Panpour?" asked the girl.

"Of course I can!" She took my eevee and the girl's panpour and placed them on a cart. Then she disappeared through a door to a room in the back. I looked behind me to check that Zorua and Latias were still there. They watched me silently, the zorua in Eevee's arm.

"Thank you, umm… Excuse me what is your name?" I asked the girl.

"You can call me Aria," said the girl. Then I stopped and finally realized that I hadn't even really looked at her. She wore small thin glasses on her short nose, and had to be about my age, 13 or 14. She wore a small smile and had a large purse slung over her shoulder. Her eyes were deep blue and a mask of makeup colored her face. Her hair was neatly combed down and she wore a heavily accessorized pink watch on her wrist and a very exotic black bracelet.

"My name is Roku." I said letting out my hand to give her a hand shake.

She lightly chuckled and shook my hand.

"Who's the girl behind you?" asked Aria, she nodded her head at Latias and Zorua.

"Umm… She's just a friend of mine. She doesn't talk much because she lost her voice," I said, trying to avoid conversation between the two.

"Oh… Alright, just curious," said Aria, nodding lightly. "Let's lounge here till the nurse is done."

Just as Aria recommended we sat down and talked waiting for the nurse to finish. Turns out there were also a couple staff members here that also new how to cook and so we had our lunch here. Making matters better, the Pokemon center was run by a kind government making food free, only for kids under the age of 18.

*About an hour later*

"So where are you headed off to next," asked Aria.

"Umm… Hold on," I said just noticing that I hadn't even checked the name of the map. I scrambled around in my bag for a couple minutes and rediscovered the map.

"Bealeton Town," I said, pointing at a point on the map.

To my right I could see the nurse approaching us, with Aria's panpour and my eevee.

The two pokemon ran at us, both to their respective owners. Eevee jumped onto a seat beside me as panpour jumped onto Arias' lap.

"Well then we may see each other again," Aria announced hopefully.

"Why are you going there?" I asked, suspiciously. Was it possible this was simply another set up for us, it was strange that we ended up seeing the same guy twice. I quickly trashed the thought and moved on.

"No, I'm planning to travel across the island to see my dad. He's all the way on the other side of the map. Here," she said, pointing at a coast past the mountain that I suspected Latias was from. This was slowly starting to become fishier.

I quickly looked at my watch and found out that it was 4:00P.M

"Oh dear, look at the time, I must continue on my travels." I said, standing up.

Latias rose with me and we both marched out of the hospital.

That girl was sort of strange, I thought to myself.

Maybe later I should ask Latias , maybe she can tell if Aria's words were true or if they were fake.

I looked up at the sky at a large cloud forming, covering the skies like a soft grey blanket.

"We best get going to the next town, I don't want to be caught in the rain." I explained to Latias.

She nodded and we both hurried out of town.

Damius Note:

I'm sincerely sorry for not posting another chapter for so long. I say that too often don't I? Anyway from cramming for the finals and working on a vocation due to my dad and losing part of a chapter for Shinx's Tragedy, I think that explains it…

Next week due to the same type or reasons I may not be able to post a new chapter, however I will try to get something done for Shinx's Tragedy by this week since I'm about halfway through a chapter.

Please if anyone knows a place where to find out a Pokemon's cry, from the anime, will you please leave it in the comments. Going back, finding an old episode with the certain Pokemon in it, is not a fun process. Oh yeah, it has to be English dubbed because if it's in Japanese, even though I can understand, the Pokemon's name and cry is different so for an example Snivy is Tsutarja in Japanese.

Another note, I may have hit Paste on my computer twice so if you see something repeated, let me know so I can fix it.

Game Tips: Porygon 2  
The only Pokemon, I think and in my opinion, to be better than its evolved form, Porygon Z. Now true at first sight Porygon is slower and has less moves, but he also has a magical item called Eviolite making his defenses good enough to withstand a blow from Garchomp. (You will have to Ev and Iv train him for this.) Give him a chance, and give him Restore, Toxic, Ice beam, and maybe some Hidden Power move and he will become very hard to take down. Not only can you just throw him into a dragon and kill it with ice beam, but you can also poison Pokemon like Miltank and end their reign of heal spamming. The only thing to watch out for, steel types.

(I think this is way too long for a note…)


	6. Chapter 6: The Run

Chpt 6: The Run

We quickly traversed the city and got through without another strange event. We had arrived at the edge of town, which was at the peak of the small mountain. Clouds laid in front of the sun gloomily, and the forest down below seemed menacing and unforgiving. A river cut through the forest like a gray scar. I didn't like the vibe I was getting but something in the back of my mind told me to leave the town.

Perhaps it was just intuition but still I didn't want to stick around here long enough for the kidnapper to come back. I looked up at the roof of clouds, should we stay or should we go?

"Latias let's stop by at an inn or something," I said, finding the drop in heat comfortable. It was probably best for if there was to be a storm, in which I could see that it could rain at any moment, the best decision was to stick around at an inn. I turned around and saw Latias with her eyes open, like if she were surprised.

"Latias?" I called. She looked at the city with a pale face. I started to wave my hand in front of her eyes but she didn't react.

"Zorua?" called Zorua.

Eevee sat silently just as confused as we were.

"What's going on?" I asked, standing in front of her.

She started to run down the hill and away from the city. Then in a moment's notice, everybody chased after her before I could understand what was going on.

"Wait for me!" I called after her.

I started to run down the hill that was thankfully a simple very steep road. Even though it was a simple straight road, each step threatened to send me stumbling. The steps slowly pushed me into a run and the run became a run that I couldn't stop. If something was in my way I was going to have to try to avoid them by jumping to the side. Eventually I started to catch up to Zorua and Eevee. As we ran the forest vegetation became thicker, and eventually seemed to form a brown wall around the road.

They looked at me with surprised looks on their faces. Latias was about a yard in front of them. My stomach screamed for air as I held my breath. Eventually as the road started to become straight, I slowly slowed down, and came to a halt. Latias kept running forward.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted my hands on my knees as I gasped for breath.

Then a harsh wind forced me to stand up, carrying dust and leaves with it. I covered my face with both my arms, crossing them but leaving a small gap to see through. Then born from the cool winds was a relentless rain that doused the lingering summer heat.

"Eevee, Latias, Zorua, wait up," I shouted, keeping my eyes covered from the rain. Hold it I had goggles, I lightly smacked my forehead and put them on. Through the lens I could see everything but all of it was distorted from the rain that rushed down the lens. I looked around and decided that I couldn't see anything and pulled them off.

I looked forward and saw that everyone had already left.

"Sir, we can't find him in this kind of weather." Said a man's voice from up the hill behind me. I could barely here him over the crashing rain.

I turned around and saw four figures in the distance, some of them seemed to have the same type clothes on.

"Where Wizards we find them or else we won't get promoted." Said one of the people in the group.

"Sir can we please request for Armel to look in this kind of weather, he can surely find him," said the same voice that talked first.

I looked around and hid behind a tree.

"No is a no grunt, now let's get going!" He shouted, I looked from the side of the tree as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Go Mightyena," said the man, releasing his Mightyena. As he was released he howled and then rubbed his head against his owner. "Good boy!" He patted him and took out a Ziploc bag with a square shaped item inside.

I've got to get out of here, I thought to myself. I silently turned around and snuck away from them. Within minutes I was probably out of range of the Mightyena's sense of smell. Then again probably the rain covered my smell too which was great, however I still wished that something else would hide me by smell.

I still need to find Eevee, Zorua, and Latias. This was going to be very troublesome, I thought to myself. Hopefully the three of them were still together hiding somewhere.

"Arooow!" came the voice of multiple canine Pokemon.

Think fast, where would a Latias go if she were to suddenly run off…

"Go and hunt him down," said a man from behind me.

I started to run and then thought better. I jumped up and grabbed a branch of a tree to my right, I pulled myself up and carefully jumped onto another branch. I looked around and looked beneath me as I saw a man with a poochyena by his side. These grunts looked easy to take out, if I had Eevee with me, but I didn't.

The Poochyena sniffed the air and looked straight at me.

Crud, I jumped off and landed on the man's shoulders taking him down and quickly jumped off to continue running.

"Guys over here," shouted the man still dazed.

I jumped and climbed onto another tree, the poochyena still beneath me.

I climbed up higher and found that the weather was harsher the higher I went. I looked down and saw that the Poochyena and the person had left. They were probably waiting for me to come down, I thought to myself. I looked around and found another branch to climb too. Then a single thought came to mind, Latias and Latios could both sense feelings, or so it said in the legends. So what if Latias sensed the people and that's why she freaked out and ran.

If she freaked out like this that had to mean more people were headed towards us, another words I better hurry. Latias most likely ran straight rather than turning around and leading a complex path. This also meant that the people dressed in wizard robes were most likely going to follow her footsteps.

Without worrying about making noise, I took a path of branches towards the road. Once I found the road, I jumped off the tree branch and found the footprints that I guessed would've been there. However there were more than one or two set of footrpints. There were at least 5, three of them seemed like the footprints of pokemon, one of them were a good size larger than the other two. The smaller set of footprints probably belonged to Eevee and Zorua. Two sets of shoeprints were here, so one of them most likely belonged to Latias, the other one to an enemy, which would easily explain the fact that rather than two pokemon footprints, there were three. As I looked further down the road I could see that only two sets of footprints left. One belonging to a human and another to a pokemon.

I started to walk towards the woods when I saw the Poochyena that had been chasing me from earlier. However his trainer wasn't behind him so that meant they probably split up to find me.

I started to back up towards a tree behind me, then looked down at my footsteps that looked like they were going towards Latias' footsteps. I quickly turned around and ran towards the tree with the Poochyena racing towards me.

I threw myself towards a branch and quickly pulled myself up before the Poochyena could bite me.

Why was the strangely dressed men after us, I pondered. It was easy to understand having interest in a Latias, but why me? Unless, they thought I was a Latios in disguise… No way, maybe it was my mom who sent them towards me so they can bring me to them. But I couldn't trust them after what they did to Latias.

I looked back down at the foot prints, now with my foot prints added to the mess it looked like I ran with her.

I shook my head and brought myself back to the task at hand, find Latias. I followed the road to an almost overflowing river. A sturdy wooden bridge, made in the shape of a small arc, spanned over it. It seemed to be relatively new, but moss had already started to grow into its small crevices. I jumped off the tree and slowly walked towards the bridge.

I could hear something splash in the mud behind me. The poochyena?

I turned around and had my question quickly answered when I saw the poochyena growling at me. I slowly backed away towards the bridge, the poochyena quickly started to gain on me. I put my arms up to block myself if the poochyena decided to attack.

"Grrr…." He growled at me.

"Eev!" shouted a familiar voice from nearby.

I looked around in complete confusion, but suddenly Eevee jumped out from beneath the bridge. The poochyena jumped back as Eevee started to run towards it.

"Eev!" said Eevee, practically towering over the small Poochyena. (not that big)

The Poochyena quickly turned tail and ran back down the road.

"Thanks Eevee," I managed to finally say.

"Eev!" she said, walking towards me.

I patted her head, and she walked away to the underside of the bridge. I frowned and chased after her. The small hill that lead to the underside of the bridge had two long track as if someone pulled something across the mud. Behind the tracks were a set of footsteps that lead to it.

As I started to walk down I nearly slipped in the mud but quickly regained balance. As I reached the bottom of the hill I found Latias sitting there, her back against a support column of the bridge, but Zorua was nowhere to be found. We never really got along, I thought to myself remembering how he was reacting to me.

"Latias," I quietly called.

She looked up at me and smiled, but pain was written across her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked getting closer. As I got closer I could see that her left foot was turned in a strange way. Did she twist her ankle, I wondered. Which would also explain why it looked like someone slipped, or something, on the mud.

"Alright Latias, I'm going to wrap my shirt around your foot and I'll help you to the next town. But, what happened to Zorua?" I asked pulling off my shirt to tie around her ankle.

"Eevee!" explained Eevee.

"Umm…" I said, confused. That wasn't helping at all.

Above me the patter of rain started to quiet down.

Latias closed her eyes and opened them again. This time they were shinning and a blue ball appeared around us.

The scene shifted back to the area where I found the mess of footsteps. Latias, Zorua, and Eevee were facing a Golem and a man wearing wizard robes.

"Hello Latias," said the man putting his hands together and cracking his knuckles. "As you probably know, I'm here to capture you."

"Gol!" said the golem, his muscles tensing.

Latias squinted her eyes, knowing that this was going to be a rough fight.

"Zorua!" said Zorua, running infront of Latias.

Latias bit her bottom lip, and Eevee yelled,"Eevee!"

I could see Zorua look back and lightly smile. Latias turned her back and started to run. Eevee started to run the other way, but constantly turned her head back, watching Zorua.

The ball broke and the trance ended with Latias' closing her eyes.

I tightly tied my shirt around Latias' ankle, while trying to make a plan in my head. However there was no reason to do that, as there was only one thing I can do.

"Latias, take Eevee with you and follow the path once you're able to walk. I'm going to go get Zorua and meet up with you." I said, standing up after making sure the shirt would stay in place.

Latias looked at me with shock written across her face.

"Eev!" rejected Eevee.

"I'll be back so don't worry," I said, patting Eevee. "You should be able to recover quickly, right?"

Latias nodded, she was a pokemon after all, so she had to be able to recover quickly. For all I knew she could recover within an hour.

"Don't forget this," I said digging the bag of medicine out of my bag and giving it to her. "Take Eevee too and fly to your brother, do not come back for me, understand?"

Latias nodded sadly.

"I'll be back and you know it!" I said giving her my beat smile. You are a fool, however it's all for the right reasons, said my voice in the back of my mind.

I tramped through the mud and walked back up the hill. Then I ran down the road and kept running without stopping to breathe.

*About thirty minutes later*

I took a breather when I found the small encampment where a group of wizard's sat on plastic seats, around a table in soaking wet robes. There were 4 in total. They all sat around underneath a small camouflage colored fabric roof. In the corner of the tent was a cage with Zorua in it. He laid inside looking bored.

Behind one man was a large Golem.

How was I supposed to avert their attention, I wondered. I would just wait till night, but I get the feeling that if I did more people will appear. If I run in and take it I would have a small chance that I would be able to escape unscathed. If I tried to surprise them by just jumping into the table suddenly, I don't think anyone's going to stay surprised. I was too weak to take someone by surprise and hold them hostage for a trade.

That golem is pretty troublesome too, if I ran in he just might catch me. I didn't have anything that was in my bag that would be useful in this kind of situation.

Then a very strange thought came into mind.

What if I pushed the Golem from behind and he was suddenly to roll away. That should buy me enough time to get Zorua.

I quickly walked away and made a trip to the back of the golem.

Here we go, do or die, I ran in. Everybody looked back at me. I jumped and tackled the Golem and he tilted forward.

"Gooool!" He said trying to regain balance.

I gave him a final push and he fell into a small roll.

"Aah!" People screamed jumping out of the way of the rolling boulder.

I quickly grabbed Zorua's cage and disappeared into the forest.

"Curse that stupid kid!" shouted one man, giving up the pursuit to find me. "However I won't catch him, my mightyena will!"

"He's good!" said the man that owned the Golem, behind me. "I hope I get to fight him. Captain let the kid go, as a gym leader I take pride in a kid that robs his pokemon back. Besides it's safer!"

*About 5 minutes later.*

"Zor…" moaned Zorua. Probably sick from the way I was swinging him around. I carefully looked at him, spying for any injuries, just in case. He had a couple scratches and a few bruises, but nothing that was major.

I finally stopped and put down my backpack and Zorua. I started to catch my breath as my head felt slightly dizzy.

I looked down and completely forgot that he was in a cage I didn't have the keys to. I definitely didn't want to go back and get it.

I picked up a white rock the size of my hand from the ground and knelt down to Zorua's cage.

"Hup!" I shouted nailing the lock on the cage door.

The stone dug into my hand and bled a little.

"Zor…" moaned Zorua, most likely saying that I was bleeding.

I rammed the stone back onto the top of the lock. The rock cracked in half in my hands, the wound in my hand becoming worse. It didn't help that my arms still haven't recovered from saving Latias.

I looked into my bag for the swizz army life. I pulled it out and looked at the silver tools. All of the tools were too big to open the lock with. I put the swiss army knife back into my bag and picked up the same broken rock and slammed it into Zorua's lock.

A large scratch appeared on the lock.

Pain ran up my hand, and the rock opened my wound.

I held my wounded hands together and looked at the lock. There had to be a better way of doing this.

I grabbed the cage with my bloody hand and pushed it onto the top of a branch. The rain started to come down harder.

I grabbed a branch and pulled myself carefully pulled myself up to Zorua. I looked at Zorua as I grabbed the cage, who looked back at me in fear. He was probably scared that I wouldn't be able to get him out.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out," I said sticking my hand into the cage and rubbing Zorua's head. His dark fur was soft to the touch. "Well actually Latias and Eevee are stronger than me so they'll open it, I'm sure. But if things get bad I'll open it myself, one way or the other.

I pulled my hand out and grabbed the cage, I put my foot on the branch and hoisted myself up. Then my hand slid back and I hung on by one hand.

"Zorua!" shouted Zorua, not trusting me to hold him.

I put my other hand back onto the branch and pulled myself up and grabbed Zorua's cage. I pushed myself off of one foot and moved forward to the next branch.

*About 10 minutes later.*

I slowly climbed down the tree with the handle of Zorua's cage in my mouth.

My jaw became tired as I landed and grabbed the handle with my right hand. My body was tired from having to climb with my backpack on and I wished nothing more but to rest.

The bridge was only a couple yards away as I walked out of the forest, but where was Latias, she should of sensed me by now. Maybe she was still in too much pain to come greet me. But then what about Eevee, why wasn't she here?

Did something happen? My worry consumed my thoughts and I ran to the hill that lead to the underside of the bridge. As I ran I nearly slipped, but I regained balance just in time as I got to the bottom. I looked to my right but no one was there.

My heart sunk a little, maybe they moved on without me. But what if they were captured, and if so by whom?

I climbed back up the hill and looked down the bridge to the other side. A couple miles away was a highly populated town, but before that was the area that I worried about. There was a forest that you weren't supposed to tread through at night, people call it 'The Path of the Ghosts' for a reason, or at least so it says in one of my books that I read a couple years ago. Then again it was it possible that the group of people dressed in wizard robes sent another squad of people to capture Latias, and Eevee, from the large city.

I turned my left hand into a fist and cracked my index finger with my thumb. Things just got real grim, I thought to myself.

On the other hand maybe if she was nearly found out and she just ran away. All thoughts in mind, I still had to go forward down this road. Here I come 'Path of Ghosts' I thought to myself.

But should I open Zorua's cage first. Dark types were the bane of ghost types, so I suppose I should free him. I walked back into the forest and picked up the nearest rock and started to hack at the lock.

It had to have been ten minutes from the time that I started to the time that I finished.

"Finally," I muttered, the lock flying off the door of the cage. Around me were many cracked pieces of rocks. My hand was once again bruise and cutup, not as badly as before but I still put some bandages on it. I looked at my arms, still rapped in bandages. For the first time in my life I was actually going this far outside my home. But then why do I feel that his isn't the first time I've been this far away from home.

"Zorua," said Zorua jumping out.

I lightly chuckled, finding myself pleased by the result of the labor. Now that I think about it the whole journey's been a lot of work, but it's actually been fun. Something about just leaving and exploring, seeing everything from not from the illustrations on paper, it was as if a new sense had been awakened. I suppose that's what life is like.

I patted Zorua's head and stood up.

"Let's go, Eevee and Latias are waiting for us." I said, with hope.

Zorua nodded and we ran off down the road. However there was one thing that worried me, was it possible that we were running into a trap. After all the other squad of men, didn't come after me. The only thing that could explain this was that there was another group of people at the other town ready to sandwich us. Whatever the case, we had no choice but to head into the mouth of an Agron.

I looked at my watch, we were safe until 8:00 P.M, once it's 8:00 P.M. I shuddered and got goose bumps, I remember seeing things that I didn't want to see in the books.

Damius Note:

I'm sorry, I took so long to post a new chapter, but being in Japan with a laptop that only holds a charge of a maximum of 2 hours, not easy. Even here, I'm practically out for the whole day so I cannot write for a long time. Finally it's rare that I get an internet connection and also when I do it's slower than an Escavalier, no matter how much the commercials say the internet is fast like the pokedex does about Escavalier.

Pokemon tips:

I personally love spamming Froslass. With Focus sash she will stop a ragging berserk Dragon type pokemon and defeat it with Ice beam. Then a lot of the time I take down another pokemon with Destiny bond. Those two moves are not the only moves in her arsenal, she has lightning bolt to deal heavy damage to water types, and a choice of any other move you can use. Generally I give her Shadow ball just to remove psychics too, but for those of you who are annoyed by people that spam sword's dance and stuff, she can stop it with her taunt. On the other hand, she can use spikes, (I know I'm quite perplexed myself) which can set up probably two layers with focus sash. Did I forget to mention she's immune to fighting type moves but not Normal type moves (Once again the world will never know). As a side note she can learn Psychic that allows you to just jump her into a fighting type pokemon and run them down with the move.

Source: Personal experience and Smogon


End file.
